My Enemy is My Love
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Aku pikir tadi, setelah aku menjadi kekasih Draco, dia akan berhenti menggangguku. Ternyata aku salah. Bisa saja, dia semakin semangat untuk menggangguku./Dramione (Hermione POV), oneshot and Happy reading!


**_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_**

**_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_**

**_My enemy__is__my love_ _© Laura Pyordova_**

**_Pair : Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger_**

**_Genre: Romance_**

**_Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo, Alur kecepetan, Abal bin Gaje, Ide pasaran._**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Summary : _**Aku pikir tadi, setelah aku menjadi kekasih Draco, dia akan berhenti menggangguku. Ternyata aku salah. Bisa saja, dia semakin semangat untuk menggangguku.

* * *

.

.

.

**Enjoy Read**!

.

.

.

Perkenalkan, namaku Hermione Jean Granger dan aku yakin kalian pasti sudah mengenalku.

Nah, disini aku akan menceitakan cinta pertamaku. Dan kuharap kalian tidak bosan mendengarnya.

Apa kalian tahu? Orang yang paling aku benci di Hogwarts itu si ferret. Biasa dipanggil orang Draco tapi tidak denganku. Untungnya aku tidak se-asrama dengannya. Aku di Gryffindor dan dia di Slytherin.

Semenjak aku mengenalnya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, emosiku tidak terkendali. Itu karena si Pirang Ferret selalu menggangguku.

Sedikit memuji, sebenarnya ia pintar. Bahkan dia saingan terberatku di Hogwarts. Kalau menurutku, dia cukup tampan. Tapi, beda lagi pendapat para fansnya yang lumayan banyak di Hogwarts, mengatakan bahwa si ferret pirang itu tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan, katanya.

Dia memiliki warna rambut pirang platinum, kedua bola matanya berwarna abu-abu terang, hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya putih bersih. Badannya tinggi. Ideal!

Tampan? Tidak bagiku melihat sikapnya yang suka menggangguku dan kedua sahabatku- Harry dan Ron.

Aku sempat bertanya-tanya di dalam hatiku perihal sikapnya yang suka menggangguku. Bahkan aku sudah sering sekali melawannya. Tapi, tetap saja si pirang ferret menggangguku. Bahkan aku dan si ferret pernah di beri detensi karena membuat keributan di pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Hari ini, tepatnya pelajaran ramuan dari Profesor Horace Slughorn. Seperti pelajaran yang sudah lewat, Prof. Horace pasti menyuruh kami untuk membuat satu ramuan terbaru yang belum pernah di jual di toko. Dan masih seperti biasanya juga, Prof. Horce menyuruh kami mencari teman kelompok kecuali aku dan Draco.

Setiap pelajaran ramuan dari Profesor Horce Slughorn, aku dan Draco pasti satu kelompok. Alasannya cukup singkat, padat, dan jelas. Karena kami Ketua Murid. Di tahun ketujuh kami di Hogwarts, aku dan Draco memang terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid.

Mau tidak mau, aku dan Draco harus mau menerima alasan -konyol- Prof. Horce.

Pelajaran hari ini terasa sangat lama dan membosankan, apalagi karena aku satu kelompok dengan si pirang ferret.

Sudah terlintas di pikiranku, apa saja hal jail yang siap-siap mengganggu ketenanganku. Dan mungkin akan ada banyak emosi yang keluar dengan sia-sia hanya karena ulah si pirang ferret.

Masih ingat jelas di ingatanku kelakuan Draco beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia kembali seperti Draco yang pertama kali aku kenal. Dia memanggilku dengan _Mudblood_. Pada tahun pertama mungkin aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan panggilan itu denganku. Salah'kan rasa keingintahuanku yang terlalu besar, sehingga aku mencari tahu maksud perkataan Draco yang memanggilku _Mudblood._

Aku pikir status darah sudah di hapus. Tapi, tetap saja si pirang ferret memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.

Wajahku memerah seketika, jantungku berdebar kencang. Kugepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat.

"Hahaha... Lihat saja rambutnya. Seperti singa Gryffindor yang sedang marah," aku masih memandang wajahnya tajam.

"kenapa lihat-lihat?" katanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku semakin menatapnya dengan tajam tanpa ada kelembutan.

**BUGHHH!**

Tanganku menonjok hidung mancung Draco.  
Setelah menerima tonjokkanku tepat di hidung mancungnya, Draco langsung kabur. Ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri pada diriku setelah aku menonjok Draco tadi. Tapi, Draco pantas mendapatkannya. Karena kelakuannya padaku sudah kelewat batas.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ku lirik ke arah Draco yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu, di perkamennya. Dia sangat serius tak menoleh sedikit pun dari perkamennya.

Tiba-tiba ia memandangku, wajahnya langsung ceria. Tidak seperti biasanya, wajahnya yang penuh seringai itu kini tersenyum manis.

"Granger, hampir setiap hari aku mengganggumu dan responmu itu sangat mirip-" tiba-tiba ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Draco hanya diam.

"Apa?" tanyaku curiga.

"Oh, tidak. Kau pernahkan hampir di tangkap para pelahap maut pada Piala Dunia Quidditch dua tahun yang lalu?"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Mendadak jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku menjadi mengingat kenangan buruk ketika aku akut menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch dua tahun yang lalu.

Kenapa dia bertanya begitu? Aku pikir dia tahu hal tersebut, mengingat ia anggota pelahap maut juga.

Saat itu kami -aku, Harry, Ron, dan beberapa teman di kelompok kami sedang beristirahat di tenda penginapan kami. Tiba-tiba, ada keributan di luar tenda dan itu ulah dari pelahap maut. Mereka datang untuk membantai kami yang keturunan _Mudblood_ atas perintah Pangeran Kegelapan.

Aku mencari Harry yang terpisah dari kami setelah keluar dari tenda tadi. Semua orang sibuk untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Seseorang tanpa sengaja, mendorongku sampai membuat aku terjatuh ke tanah. Hampir saja aku terinjak, jika tanpa bantuan seorang pria bertopeng yang mendorongku.

Aku berusaha mengingat sosok pria bertopeng yang menolongku, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Sontak ketika mendengar ucapan Draco soal kejadian itu, aku jadi ingat kejadian itu.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanyaku

"Tahu saja. Oh, ya. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu di ruang santai Ketua Murid."

"Katakan disini saja Malfoy!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya akan mengatakannya disana Granger. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengganggumu lebih parah!" ancannya tajam sehingga aku tidak punya pilihan untuk menolaknya.

XXX

Seperti perkataan Draco tadi, setelah pelajaran terakhir aku harus menemuinya di ruang santai Ketua Murid. Bukannya aku menurutinya karena ancamannya, tapi rasa penasaranlah yang membuat aku menuruti kemauannya.

Sesampai aku di ruang santai, pemilik rambut pirang platinum itu tidak ada disana. Aku paling tidak suka menunggu karena aku tidak ingin ditunggu. Kesal. Ya, karena Draco telah menghabiskan waktu berhargaku bersama dengan buku-buku kesayanganku.

Aku mencarinya di berbagai tempat termasuk kamarnya. Tapi, begitu aku memasuki kamarnya, aku melihat sesuatu di atas meja kecil tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Kaget. Itulah yang aku alami saat melihat benda itu.

"I-ini?" Aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berbicara lancar setelah mengambil benda itu darisana.

"Granger, sedang ap-"

Ku balik'kan tubuhku saat mendengar suara Draco sambil menunjukkan topeng yang sudah kupegang tadi.

"Bisa jelas ini, Malfoy!" tanya langsung _to the point._

"Baik'lah. Jadi yang menolongmu dua tahun yang lalu saat Piala Dunia Quidditch itu, Aku." jawab Draco sambil melihatku dengan bola mata kelabunya menembus kedua mata _hazel_ku.

"Haha... Jangan membuatku tertawa Malfoy. Seorang Malfoy yang merupakan anggota pelahap maut menolong buruannya seperti aku, _Mudblood_? Omong kosong." ejekku seakan aku tidak yakin mendengar perkataan Draco.

"Aku juga memiliki cinta, Granger."

Perkataan Draco barusan, membuatku mati kutu. Bahkan otak encerku, tidak sanggup menafsirkan maksud perkatan Draco barusan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione."

Kini Draco sudah dihadapanku. Dia bahkan menggenggam kedua tanganku. Dapat kurasakan telapak tangannya yang dingin, entah itu karena gugup.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Draco dan kuharap hentikan omong kosongmu itu."

Terlihat santai, tapi itu hanya tampang luarku saja. Sejujurnya aku tidak kalah gugupnya dari Draco. Bahkan jantungku sudah bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa setelah perkataan Draco. Aku senang Draco mengatakan perasaannya kepadaku karena kami memiliki perasaan yang sama dan cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Saat itu, setelah kalian selesai menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch, aku ingin memberitahu kepada kalian, bahwa tempat itu akan di bantai dan membunuh mmm... Kau tahu maksudku." terlihat bahwa Draco enggan untuk mengatakan _Mudblood_. Mungkin dia tidak ingin merasakan lagi tinju. Aku mengangguk 'kan kepala pertanda kalau aku mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian. Sampai pada akhirnya para pelahap maut menyerang, aku tetap tidak bertemu dengan kalian atau salah satu dari anggota kalian. Kau tahu, kami para pelahap maut saat itu menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi wajah kami. Jika ada yang melihat kami, maka kami akan di tahan dihukum sesama pelahap maut."

Mendengar penjelasan Draco yang akan sampai ke puncaknya, membuat jantungku lepas kendali.

"Tidak seperti pelahap mautnya yang sedang membunuh, aku justru mencari kalian. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku melihatmu yang terjatuh. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu saat terdorong dan terjatuh, karena pada saat itu, tepat di belakangmu aku melihat seorang pelahap maut yang akan membunuhmu. Tapi sebelum dia melanjutkan aksinya, aku sudah memberinya kutukan Avada."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, perkataan Draco membuatku terkejut.

"Kau pingsan dan aku membawamu kepada teman-temanmu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku melilitkan syalku ke lehermu karena pada saat itu cuaca sedang dingin. Itulah jawabannya saat kau ingin tahu kenapa kau memiliki syal dari asrama Slytherin. " Mataku melotot lebar mendengar perkataan terakhir Draco dan seringainya kembali terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Jangan salah aku kenapa aku bisa mendengar pertanyaanmu kepada Harry. Itu karena suaramu terlalu kuat untuk berbisik."

Ya ampun. Aku lupa saat aku bertanya kepada Harry, kami sedang berada di Aula Besar yang meja kami bersebelahan dengan meja Slytherin.

"Jadi Miss, jangan mengatakan aku tidak memiliki cinta." ucap Draco sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Hei! Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Aku percaya semua ucapanmu. Tapi, tidak dengan pernyataan cintamu," kulihat wajah Draco yang mengkerutkan keningnya, dan satu alisnya naik ke atas. "itu karena kau sering menggangguku." tambahku.

Tiba-tiba, Draco menarik tanganku dan membuat tubuh mungiku terjerembab ke dalam pelukkannya. Dapat kurasakan kehangatan tubuh Draco yang sedang memelukku.

"Itu, karena aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, dear. Aku tahu caraku salah. Tapi, kalau tidak seperti itu aku tidak dapat melihat raut wajahmu." Darahku berdesir saat Draco mengecup keningku. Perlakuan intim Draco itu, membuatku nyaman di pelukkannya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Aku belum bilang, kalau aku juga mencintamu Draco." aku menyeringai. Tapi seringaiku tergantikan menjadi kebingungan melihat wajah Draco yang seringainya jauh lebih lebar dari seringai milikku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, dear. Karna aku sudah membaca ini." kata Draco sambil mengangkat buku diaryku tepat di wajahku.

"DRACOOOOOO!"

Aku pikir tadi, setelah aku menjadi kekasih Draco, dia akan berhenti menggangguku. Ternyata aku salah. Bisa saja, dia semakin semangat untuk menggangguku. Tapi aku cukup menikmati sikap jahilnya kepadaku. Kalau dia kelewat batas lagi, bukan hati yang berbicara tapi tinjuku.

Haaaah~ Selamat tinggal hidup tenang.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N :** Fict ringan aku persembahkan kepada readers sekalian. Maaf jika ceritanya abal, gaje, dan kacau mengingat kemunculan idenya cukup mendada. Apalagi mengingat besok saia Ujian Semester di kampus. Karena itu, doakan saia ya semuanya. :D

Saia juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih sudah mau membaca, untuk mengriview juga saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, sudah mau meninggalkan jejak.

Akhir kata, saia ucapkan I Love U All. :*

.

.

_** Pematangsiantar, 07-07-2013 **_

_** Laura Pyordova Marbun**_


End file.
